guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arcane Thievery
The new Usage section from anonymous probably needs some cleanup (your milage may vary). --JoDiamonds 16:29, 24 October 2005 (EST) :149.169 makes some good notes often. My concern is verbosity and sometimes flashes of excessive color. In these notes, I like the note about invoking the skill 3 times may still only get one skill. It's good to know. Thus, I believe it can be rewritten in 2 lines. I have summarized some of the earlier stuff, but it's too late now and time for bed for me. --Karlos 19:01, 24 October 2005 (EST) ---- Help! I was trying to make the progression box 17 spaces long and kept messing it up - I finally managed to set it back to rights, but can't figure out how to expand the progression properly; since all mesmer attibutes other than fastcasting should be able to have a 17 (conditional +1 bonus) I figured the progressions should be expanded. How does one do it without breaking it? (I had the aquisition and notes popping into the progression box...)--Epinephrine 23:21, 23 February 2006 (CST) :This seems to use the old style hardcoded progression tables. It should be updated to use Template:Progression. For an example of how to use it, see, for instance, Enfeeble. — Stabber 23:31, 23 February 2006 (CST) I don't really want to touch the editing page in fear that I may wipe out the whole article, but it said that it could steal Shock.. which is impossible, as it's a skill (akin to vampiric touch, blackout.. etc) rather than a spell. :Thanks for the heads up! Taken care of. If you see something obvious like that, don't hesitate to correct it. Editing isn't too difficult, the difficulty is in the proofreading :) - Evil_Greven 18:40, 9 March 2006 (CST) Stolen Spell It says in the article that a skill that is already shut down will likely not be stolen, but when I used this and it's Factions duplicate I occasionally stole the same skill twice. I think the note is inaccurate and the stealing is completely at random within the foe's spells. Shandy 07:24, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :Added in a note that this skill will steal spells that are already disabled. -- Terra Xin 23:15, 4 November 2006 (CST) I just stole Illusion of weakness four times with a chain echoing and larceny. This skill is leetsauce.-Onlyashadow 11:00, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Stealing Maintained Enchantments If you happen to steal a maintained enchantment and cast it on yourself, the enchantment is not lost when you lose the spell from your skillbar.--Xis10al 03:15, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Monster Spells Can this spell disable monster spells? If so, it could keep three monster spells disabled at a time, which would be more than enough to shut down Wurm Siege, Glint's hexes or Kuunavang's spores and scales. -- Gordon Ecker 00:21, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :Inspired Enchantment doesn't steal monster spells, I'm guessing this doesn't either. --Macros† (talk) 18:00, 19 August 2006 (CDT) ::I think he means does it DISABLE skills, not steal them, like inspired hex removes glint's hexes, but isn't replaced by it, does AT work the same way, minus the steal? --Terrifi Cani 12:57, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Disable stacking If an already disabled skill is disabled with a seperate effect, will the disable times stack? e.g. will a skill that has been disabled for 5 seconds by Arcane Thievery be disabled for an additional 5 seconds when hit by Arcane Larceny, or will the disable time remain the same? Alternately, if Diversion disables a skill for 15 seconds and it is then disabled by Arcane Thievery, will the spell be available after the 15 seconds have elapsed, or will 5 seconds be added to the disable time? Or, will the disable time expire after Thievery's 5 seconds? If a skill is in cooldown and it is stolen by this skill, will the skill be available for use again (for the Thievery target) after Thievery's disabling has expired? Or will the disable time be added to the cooldown time? Or will the disable time be dropped?--204.107.82.185 23:36, 14 November 2007 (UTC) :It takes the longest duration. If a skill is recharging (disabled just makes recharge, they're the same thing) and it is disabled, if the disable duration is longer than the remaining recharge, the disable duration is taken. If not, then it just finishes recharging --Gimmethegepgun 00:06, 15 November 2007 (UTC) pvp usage Has Anyone ever though of using this along with its duplicate on the builds of 6/8 of the people in HA? Than use this on one of their healers, use other on other healers, and than just degen the whole team to death. Even with teams with 3 healers, you cant heal a lot of degen all the timm. COuld also use a spike instead of degen.--Murderer Bomb 15:46, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :You can disable the same skills again and again. It's quite possibly that your entire team would only manage to disable a single skill on each healer. 15:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I did a test with some friends a while back, and as long as they have more thna 1 skill, Arcane prefers to steal unused skills the majority of the time--Murderer Bomb 03:39, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :I have a screenshot of three copies of Aura of Restoration. 03:49, 24 August 2008 (UTC)